100 purely random oneshots
by starryskywishes235
Summary: Story 7 now up! a collection of almost random warriors oneshots so R&R.... oh, and before i forget: I take requests!
1. Soft little kittypet

Soft little kittypet

"You're such a wimp." Rockpaw teased as he pulled away. It was another battle training session and once again I was paired up with Rockpaw, the oldest and meanest apprentice. I staggered to my paws, my muscles aching, and tried to get into a fighting stance.

"Are you up for this?" My mentor Mudwhisker hissed into my ear but I couldn't respond. My feet wobbled and Rockpaw grinned evilly.

"Fight!" Berryleaf's voice split the air and Rockpaw charged full force toward me. His body slammed into mine and I was airborne for a minute. I crashed against an oak tree and before I could regain my footing, he attacked again.

"Just. Fight. Back" He teased me between paw swipes. My head shot back and forth with every hit and I fell limp. Gasps arose from onlookers and I panted as hard as I could.

"You're such a weak little kittypet. Aren't you?" Rockpaw loomed over me. He lifted me up so that my tail was just brushing the ground.

"Stop this right now!" Leopardwhisker, Rockpaw's mentor, roared but he still wouldn't let me go.

"I just want her to answer me!" Rockpaw boomed and he shook me. I tried to find the energy to speak but everything escaped me. My head lolled with every jerk.

"Are you a scared little kitty pet?" He growled and without warning, my back legs shot forward and plowed him in the stomach. The cats around us cheered and my own action surprised me. Rockpaw got up and shook the dust from his pelt. He tried to barrel into me again but I smoothly avoided him. This caught him by surprise and just before his paws could reach me, I bolted forward to tackle him. It worked, he skidded across the ground. Rockpaw lay motionless for a moment and the crowd went silent. He jumped to his paws and we sprang at the same time, our hearts pounding. Our collision was brief and we fell back to the ground.

"Go Juniperpaw!" Mudwhisker yelped and some cats yowled in agreement. This didn't stop me as I lunged. He dodged me but I whirled around, my paws shooting out like bullets. Rockpaw struggled to keep up, blocking my blows the best he could. He tired quickly and I lunged again, knocking him to the ground. I hovered over him, adrenaline rushing. He looked up at me with cowardly eyes and I noticed that he was truly frightened. I leaned forward until we were face to face.

"Do you still think I'm a soft little kittypet?"

**GIRL POWER!!!!!!! *whoot* ~ *Starry***


	2. Revenge

Revenge

"Hello there my darling" Orioleclaw padded up to his mate and gently licked her ear lovingly. She slipped away, a look of sadness written across her face.

"Is something wrong, Morningpelt?" Orioleclaw noticed his mate's strange behavior. "Are feeling sick? I can take you to Thornpelt right now!" Panic filled his voice and Morningpelt looked down.

"Now that you mention it, I _am_ sick, Orioleclaw. Sick of you" A tear descended from her eyes and hit the dirt ground.

"Wha, what are you talking about?" Orioleclaw gasped in pain. Morningpelt didn't look up so Orioleclaw struggled to meet her gaze. His thoughts jumbled and his throat tightened. _Is she joking? She can't be serious, right?_

"Hey there my little piece of freshkill" Hawktail padded up to Morningpelt with all of his massiveness and looked down on Orioleclaw with a frown.

"Is this little kit bothering you?" He snarled sarcastically, his eyes were like daggers. Orioleclaw looked at Morningpelt then Hawktail, bitter sadness welling up in his throat.

"Actually, this little kit's leaving" Orioleclaw hissed, trying to hide his tears and he ran out of camp. He ignored Morningpelt's frantic mew and he pushed through some brambles. As much as it hurt, the pain in his heart ached much, much more. The thorns scraped and scratched his skin and they nicked at his ears, but somehow Orioleclaw couldn't notice. He was numb to _that _kind of hurt. Running to the forest, Orioleclaw didn't have the slightest idea where he was going but as long as it was far away from camp, it was good enough.

He stopped into a clearing to rest but his head felt dizzy. Stumbling around faintly, Orioleclaw let tears stream from his eyes. He collapsed to the floor, leaves scattering around him, and trembled with every sob. The world seemed to stand still and Orioleclaw lost track of time, his misery clouding his mind. _Why did I have to fall for a traitor like Morningpelt? _He wondered glumly as his head cleared. _I've always been loyal to her. Why can't she be like that? _A small growl escaped between his teeth. Orioleclaw's eyelids fluttered and sleep gently fell over him.

***

It was sunset when the dark tabby warrior woke up. Wearily, Orioleclaw staggered to his paws and trudged back to camp, following his own scent. Once he reached the clan, he froze right at the entrance.

It was Morningpelt. She lay with Hawktail and she was chewing on a mouse as he groomed her pelt. They seemed to be in a very deep conversation and Orioleclaw's heart felt like it was being torn to shreds. He pushed into the bramble screen and hurried towards the warriors den, ignoring questions from his fellow Clanmates.

_I will have my revenge someday. _


	3. Not so perfect

  
Not so perfect

"Hey Suntail" Amberpaw purred flirtatiously.

"Hey Amberpaw" My brother responded and I tried to hold down barf forming in my stomach. I still couldn't believe that even _my own brother_ could get every she cat in the clan to greet him, but I couldn't get a single tom to stare at me unless I was embarrassing myself.

"Suntail, you were amazing! I couldn't believe that you caught _twenty_ pieces of prey in the morning." Gravelclaw mewed, eating a small squirrel. Suntail can even get _toms _to give him attention and I can't accomplish that. I huffed and stormed away, ignoring my brother and his troupe of attention givers.

You see, my brother is Mr. Perfect. He got his warrior name first, got the best mentor, and can pick his own apprentice. I'm surprised that he hasn't become the clan deputy and I'm sure everyone feels the same way. I'm my mother's little mistake, it's obvious, because she always gave Suntail the most attention and I was left alone in the world. Sometimes, I was even clumsy and my mother would lecture me and always compare me to Suntail. "Why can't you be a little bit more like Suntail" "How would Suntail have taken the situation" blah blah blah. It was all foxdung to me.

"Wow, Squirrelpaw, you are soo lucky to have a brother like _that_" Blossompaw seated herself next to me and I frowned in disgust. She didn't notice my expression and sighed.

"Can you ask him for me?" She turned to me suddenly and I raised an eyebrow.

"What?! Why?" Her question caught me off guard for a moment.

"To be my mate retard" She hissed in anger. "What if he hates me? He'll probably mate with a warrior she cat. Hmm, maybe I can become a warrior too…" Blossompaw trailed off in her own fantasies of mini Suntails and I had the urge to gag.

"So will you?" Blossompaw gazed at me with pleading eyes.

"NO! get your own wing-cat!" I screeched and bounded away, this time to the safety of the apprentice den. Blossompaw got up from where I was and she padded away, her tail drooping in disappointment.

I watched her leave and then the most fascinating, amazing idea came to me. It was almost too good to be true! Running away, it was a possibility and it could happen tonight. Since Pebblewhisker is on guard duty tonight and he always falls asleep, I can sneak out through the dirtplace and go to the Willow tree to spend the night. Then, I can continue on my trek. But first, I am going to need some traveling herbs.

"Hey, Cloverbelly, do you have a minute?" I peeked into the medicine cat den to find her sorting some herbs.

"Yes, is there anything you need?" Her voice was warm and inviting.

"What is that herb that fights off hunger and where can I find it?" I held down the excitement in my throat.

"It's called sedge and it's found by the Willow tree. Why do you ask?" She glared at me suspiciously.

"Cause, I always wanted to know. Every time some cat sets off on a journey, I notice that you give them a bundle of herbs." I lied smoothly. The truth: I couldn't care less.

"Oh, very well then. I'll see you around." Cloverbelly turned her attention back to the leaves and I almost told her that I would never see her again.

***

I had managed to eat two pieces of freshkill (to energize) and take a nap (a cat needs her rest). No one had bothered to disturb me so I knew everything was going well.

By the time sunset had come, I was ready to go, my entire plan laid out before me. The sun was starting to descend so I decided to see it one last time. The log I had perched myself on was fairly big and I stretched out my muscles.

"It's so beautiful" A voice startled me and I turned around to face Cactuspaw. His forest green eyes glittered lovingly and his tabby fur was pressed down.

"You look great. I'm surprised the whole forest didn't stick to your pelt" I commented and a smile spread across mouth. Cactuspaw was usually very clumsy, like me, and we always joked about it.

"I would ask you the same thing" He purred as he sat next to me. I chuckled softly and he laughed as well.

"Squirrelpaw, there's something I want to tell you. It's been bugging me for moons now" Cactuspaw began uncertainly and I tipped my head in curiousity. _What's he getting at? _I wondered and I saw something special in his eyes, love.

"Yes..?" I let my stare meet his.

"Will you be my mate?" Cactuspaw blurted out loud and a silence fell between us. My thoughts thrashed around my head like a flock of angry birds and I felt a little dizzy. _Is he serious? _I fought the urge to look around, maybe some cat was hiding in the bushes and they're going to leap out and say:

"Squirrelpaw! You've just been tricked!" in the loudest voice but Cactuspaw had a very serious expression on his face.

"Yes, yes I will" I purred and to my surprise, his tail wrapped around mine. The sun was nearly gone and the moon and stars were replacing it slowly.

_Hell's not so bad, if I got an angel with me. _I wondered as I pressed up against him, our hearts intertwining.

**AWWWWWWW :D Here's what happens later: Suntail goes berserk and turns evil so Cactuspaw and Squirrelpaw's kits ending up stopping them. They have three kits and one becomes the medicine cat, the other leader, and the last one… a happy queen. Cactuspaw becomes Cactusclaw and Squirrelpaw becomes Squirrelpelt. So that's all for now folks! ~ *Starry***


	4. Her ghost

Her ghost

_Does every dead cat's fur glisten in the moonlight when they die? _I asked myself as I stared down at Feathertail's body. Her fur had been smoothed over, hiding the scratches and scars she had received moments before her death and her eyes were closed.

She looked so peaceful, like she was sleeping, and I prayed that her chest would begin rise up and down again and that she would open her eyes to greet me, but I knew it would never be. I felt tears creeping up on me and I bit them back as hard as I could. _Warriors don't cry, Crowpaw. _I told myself gloomily.

Stormfur staggered toward Feathertail's body, his eyes were brimming with sadness and his fur remained ungroomed, leaving it covered in mud. He collapsed next to his sister and pressed his muzzle into her soft, silver pelt. Stormfur's body shook and a muffled sob escaped him. _Poor tom, she was the only family he had in Riverclan. _I felt pity bundle up inside of me as I notice his tears trickle from his eyelids.

The other prophecy cats arrived, some more hesitant than others, and they all joined me around Feathertail. I rested my head on her stomach, breathing in her scent one last time. I just had to remember it, so I wouldn't be scared anymore.

Why had I, an apprentice, fall in love with a warrior like her? Was it the way she stared at me, with those soft blue eyes? Or was it the way the water drops slipped off her fur when she emerged from the water? Could it be because her laughter, which was like the sound of ringing bells? Perhaps it was because she was the only one who understood me. Our kits would be beautiful but she'd always be my gorgeous love. I could almost imagine them and they seemed within my grasp but it was all a fantasy, just a dream.

The tears I had been fighting back finally poured out and I buried my head into her fur. Sobs escaped my chest and I just wanted to wake up and pretend this was all a bad dream. My eyes remained shut and I heard something whisper in my ear.

_Don't cry my little warrior. _It sounded so familiar and I looked up. Tawnypelt was directly across from me and Stormfur had curled up under her head. Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw were pressed against each other while the Tribe cats kept their distance. _Where'd that come from? _I looked around but it seemed that no one had spoken.

_Everything will be right._ The voice spoke again and I hopped to my paws. My eyes instinctually flew toward Stoneteller's den. He must have been watching because his face quickly disappeared the instant my gaze drifted toward him. _It's all your fault, you stupid Tribe cats! _I screamed inside my head, tears still running freely. If it hadn't been for that stupid prophecy, then maybe the love of my life wouldn't be dead. As I sent silent curses upon the Tribe of Rushing Water, something silvery caught my eye. I whirled around and my jaw dropped open.

There she was. Her pelt was nearly transparent and starlight trickled around her paws. Feathertail? Is_ that you? _I wondered as she padded toward me. _Why yes love. _Her response was like running water and a smile spread across her face. For a moment, I looked around to see if everyone else noticed her ghost. Everyone was still mourning and the Tribe cats seemed to be resting. _Okay, maybe I'm going insane! _I declared and Feathertail carried the warmest expression, for a dead cat that is. I earned to bound over to her and keep her close but something kept my paws glued to the ground.

A single tear formed in her eyes and it fell like a diamond on the ground, shimmering until it faded away. I saw sadness in her expression and I knew how bad she must feel. Suddenly, I was snapped out of my vision.

"Hey, Crowpaw! Are you okay?" Stormfur croaked and I didn't bother looking toward him. Feathertail's ghost hesitated for a moment longer, until she padded away. Her silhouette grew fainter and fainter until there was nothing left. I felt pain twist inside my heart and the Tribe cats warily emerged from their shelter.

"May we bury the body?" Brook asked softly and I turned around. Her gaze rested on Stormfur and he looked down in embarrassment.

"Sure" Poor Stormfur's voice sounded cracked and defeated.

"We should get going." Tawnypelt tries to lift the mood, but pain clouds my mind.

"Let's at least see Feathertail be put to rest." Brambleclaw didn't look as upset, but neither did Tawnypelt.

"Okay" My mew sounded weaker than its supposed to. Squirrelflight looked at me sympathetically and I felt my ears grow hot. _I don't need your pity! _I snapped mentally. The memory of Feathertail seeped into my mind and for once my heart lightened up. _At least she'll be happy. _


	5. Never been loved

**This little oneshot is about Brokenkit…. I guess the first line sort of clears that up… ~ *Starry***

Never been loved

"Good morning, Lizardstripe" Brokenkit purred, bouncing over to his mother.

"Can you stop bothering me?" Her growl was cold and uninviting. Brokenkit came to a halt. _Another day in paradise! _He frowned and padded outside to greet the warm Newleaf day. At least the_ sun_ was more pleasant than Lizardstripe would ever be.

He knew very well that Lizardstripe hated him.

She longed to go back to her warrior duties; Brokenkit had even heard her admit it. She had been arguing with Raggedstar, something about mangy rouges, not her business, and not being clan born. It had leaked through the walls of the nursery. It sucked to be the only kit in the clan. All of his siblings were apprentices and not a single one bothered to talk to him.

His only friend was Yellowfang. She was nice and loving, he would be better off with the medicine cat as his mother than grumpy old Lizardstripe.

"Well hello there!" Raggedstar's pleasant mew shattered Brokenkit's thoughts. Brokenkit looked up and blinked in surprise. Raggedstar was a frequent visitor to the nursery.

"H-hi" Brokenkit stuttered feebly and gazed down at his little kit paws. He had always admired the Shadowclan leader. His courage, his strength, and the power of Starclan in his paws, made him the one cat that Brokenkit loved the most. _I wanna become a leader. Maybe _then _everyone will notice, and love, me. _Brokenkit told himself. The little kit remembered a few days back, Windclan was accusing Shadowclan of prey stealing. Raggedstar had come up with enough evidence to prove the clan's innocence and stopped a battle between the rival clans.

"What's a little kit like you doing, standing around?" The Shadowclan leader mewed.

"There's no one to play with" Brokenkit admitted glumly.

"What about….? Oh. That's right" Raggedstar's ears flickered in disappointment as he recalled the recent apprentice ceremony.

"Well that doesn't mean you can't play at all!" exclaimed the leader, startling little Brokenkit. Raggedstar snatched a ball of moss from the ground and tossed it at Brokenkit. The tom jumped back with a yelp and Raggedstar chuckled.

"You have fun now" He nodded his head and ran off to greet a hunting patrol that had just arrived. Brokenkit snatched up the ball of moss in his teeth and shuffled inside.

"Why aren't I an apprentice?" Brokenkit asked, dropping the moss and padding over to Lizardstripe, who was grooming her pelt.

"Cause you're a little squirt, way too young. You're only four moons old!" Lizardstripe snarled, obviously irritated because someone had interrupted her grooming. She licked her chest fur and gestured for Brokenkit to leave.

"Oh." He looked down and felt hot tears brimming as he fell into his nest. _When I become leader, I'll make sure that all kits are trained at four moons old, Shadowclan will become vicious, and nothing's going to stop me!_

**We all know what happens next…*sighs* ~ *Starry***


	6. All for nothing

All for nothing

Kittypets. They've got it easy. They don't have to worry about life outside their cozy nests. Instead, they live luxurious lives and they've never worried about seeing tomorrow or feeling pain. I sigh weakly as I trudge along the asphalt. The human homes are lit even though the sun as only just started setting. My claws are still stained with blood. The blood of my parents and siblings as they lay beneath the ground I walk.

I'm a monster. But I have a good reason. Narrowly avoiding a monster, I veer off into the forest and pad along the edge, making sure the Twoleg nests are still in sight. After four more zoom by, I dart cautiously across the street and run into the dark, dangerous alleyways. Eyes of different cats stare at me from the surrounding shadows, making me shiver in fear. After a few turns, I sniff the air and smile in satisfaction

I'm very close.

I stop at a junkyard. _This can't be right. _I peer around to see if anyone's home but it doesn't seem like it. Just as I turn tail and run to get out of this place, a voice as cold as ice stops me dead in my tracks.

"What are _you _doing here" A ginger she cat had poised herself on the chain link fence. Swallowing my fear, I turn around to face her.

"I've completed the task that Scourge had sent me to do" I hiss. _Killing my family. _Guilt makes my head ache but I don't tell her what the task was.

"I'm Brick, and Scourge isn't here" There's something sad in her tone but I brush it off.

"I'll wait here or I'll just come back later to join Bloodclan" I mew. _This could be a trick. Run while you can. _A voice in my head whispers lightly, but my paws remain firmly planted on the ground. _You've waited ages for this Tether. Don't leave now. _I different voice hisses and I silently agree with it.

"Actually, Scourge will never be here, ever." Brick hops down from the fence and lands gracefully in front of me. I shudder a little as I notice her reinforced claws. _Will she rip my throat out? _I wonder nervously.

"Scourge is dead." She doesn't let me respond and leaps over the railing. "Have a nice night." Her voice is like ice and she pads away, leaving me standing there in disbelief. _Had that all been for nothing?_

**A shortie…. Just don't sue me!!!! ~ *Starry***


	7. Burden

**Thanks Dawnriver-Ublazlover and Mysticbreeze for reviewing!!!!! I just wanna mention it cause I forgot to add that to the other chappies…**

* * *

Burden

"It's beautiful" Rosestep murmured, her eyes widened in fascination.

"No! It's not beautiful! Fire isn't beautiful! It destroys, it burns, it _kills_" Burntfur snarled as flames danced across his face. "I'm a monster" He looked down in shame.

"You're not a monster. You've got an entire clan to support you and back you up. Don't let one…problem set you back. You've already proved that you're a great warrior and I know you won't stop now." Rosestep looked at him with hope flaring in her eyes. Burntfur smiled warmly and gently licked her ears.

"If only you knew how hard this is for me. It's _my _burden to carry not yours" Burntfur stopped and looked into the fire.

"But I'll always be there to catch you if I fall" Rosestep grew determined but Burntfur simply shook his head.

"It's my war so keep out of it" Burntfur's snarl startled young Rosestep.

"But" Her voice came much weakly and while her amber eyes struggled to search Burntfur's orange ones. Silence fell between the both cats as the fire popped and crackled. Rosestep's eyes grew wet but she bit back the coming tears

"I'm sorry, but this is the last time you're going to see me" Burntfur didn't make eye contact with his mate, instead he stared off into the trees with a longing expression.

"What?!" Rosestep's screech made a startled lark fly off into the sky. Burntfur felt a pang of regret, but he held it down.

"I'm sorry Rosestep. But this is the way it's supposed to be." Burntfur remained as calm as possible, though Rosestep had lost control.

"B-b-but I-I th-thought you lo-o-oved me" Tears streamed down her face and her voice cracked. Rosestep let out several sobs until _he _stepped out of the forest.

"Burntfur. Are you ready to go?" A large ginger tabby tom ignored a weeping Rosestep.

"Of course, Ashwhisker" Burntfur gave a curt nod and began to come toward him.

"Y-y-you lied to me" Rosestep snarled bitterly, tears slipping down her cheek. "Your burden! Ha! It's all foxdung now. Who is this cat? Huh? Answer me." Her voice grew stronger.

"This is Ashwhisker of Flareclan. He has come to take me home." Burntfur couldn't bear to scream at his mate.

"Home?" Rosestep whimpered, her power gone in a heartbeat.

"These cats are just like me. They share my powers and they actually _understand _how I feel." Burntfur hissed through his teeth.

"Well, I hope you have fun. It's a shame your kits will never know their father" Rosestep let out a final acidic mew and began to stalk into the undergrowth.

"Wait!" Burntfur ran forward to stop her. _Kits? _He still couldn't believe this. Ashwhisker stopped him.

"We best be going now" His mew was firm, making Burntfur surrender. _Am I really making the right choice? _Burntfur looked back one last time before Ashwhisker's tail disappeared into the ferns.

**Life sucks…doesn't it? Poor Burntfur, never going to meet his kits cause I CONTROL HIS FATE!!!!!! Muahahahaha : ) ~ *Starry***


	8. Dung

**Don't mind the chapter title, but it was the only thing that came to mind… my loyal reviewer: Dawnriver-Ublazelover thx for reviewing!!! My chocolate come from your sink and cookies come from your closet… oh, and this story is happier than rest…oh god, I must be sick!!~*Starry***

* * *

Dung

"Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!" The apprentices chanted. Toadpaw glanced down at the dung in front of him.

"Come on, eat it, Toadpaw" Rabbitpaw frowned.

"I've seen kits be braver than that" Nectarpaw snapped and Toadpaw looked at his fellow apprentices.

"Just do it" Bamboopaw snarled bitterly.

"Fine, I'll do it" Toadpaw caved and stared at the poo, a shudder passing through his body. Rabbitpaw stuck his paw into the turd and scooped out a small brown clump. Toadpaw stared at everyone around him and closed his eyes.

"Open wide" Rabbitpaw half chuckled-half snarled. Toadpaw did as he was told and Rabbitpaw jabbed the dung into his mouth. Only a few moments after he swallowed it did his mouth begin to taste bitter and tears poured out of his eyes. A pressure began to build in his stomach and it felt like his inwards were pouring onto the floor. All of the apprentices watched in horror as Toadpaw vomited his meals and the poop.

"Someone get Tinyspots!" Rubypaw shrieked, her face twisted disgust. Leopardpaw got up and bolted to the medicine cat den as fast as he could. In a matter of heartbeats, Tinyspots arrived with a bundle of herbs. He pressed his paw on Toadpaw's back.

"He's got just a little bit more to go" His voice was tinged with worry. Sure enough, Toadpaw stopped and sputtered dizzily. His head ached viciously and his mouth tasted funny, while his gaze grew fuzzy. Tinyspots was looking at him and stuffed something into his mouth. _Please don't let it be dung! _Toadpaw wailed, even though he couldn't find the strength to speak. It tasted bitter but there was something else, small but a little bit more solid. His paws fell from under him and everything went black.

***

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves!" Amberstar shouted at the five apprentices. Rabbitpaw and Bamboopaw hung their heads in misery while Leopardpaw, Rubypaw, and Jaggedpaw looked at each other in humiliation.

"He could've died!" Amberstar screeched and Tinyspots nodded in agreement. "You should be thankful that Tinyspots got there when he did otherwise Toadpaw would have barfed up his insides!" Amberstar eyed all of them carefully. "Now for your punishments." Miraculously, Amberstar composed herself. "You are not allowed to make contact with your fellow apprentices, you must remain in camp at all times, and you will not continue your warrior training until Toadpaw has fully recovered. When is he going to get better?" Amberstar turned to face Tinyspots and asked the one question that was on everyone's mind.

"About two weeks, give and take" Tinyspots responded calmly and Amberstar nodded.

"You may leave now." Her mew was curt and the apprentices shuffled out, tails low.

"Was I really going to die?" Toadpaw's nervous mew made Tinyspots jump in surprise. The black tom had gotten up from his nest and was staring at the medicine cat with widened eyes.

"Well, um" Tinyspots tried to find the right words to tell the shocked tom.

"What'd you feed me?" Toadpaw pushed the horrid thought away and was staring intently at the medicine cat.

"Mint to settle the stomach and poppy seeds to help you rest." Tinyspots responded instinctively and turned his attention back to sorting some herbs.

"That's yarrow, right? It makes cat become sick." Toadpaw padded over to join the medicine cat.

"Yes," Tinyspots hid his amazement. "How did you know?" He looked at Toadpaw with amber eyes.

"Because, when Hazelkit ate deathberries you gave it to her to make her cough up the berry." Toadpaw mewed calmly and gestured with his tail toward a pile of cobwebs. "And that's cobwebs, to help stop bleeding, right?" Toadpaw gazed desperately at Tinyspots for an answer.

"Y-yes that's right." The medicine cat stared at little Toadpaw in surprise. "Hey, why don't you rest for a little bit and maybe we can have a little chat." Tinyspots smiled warmly as Toadpaw trudged towards his nest.

"Oh, and tell the apprentices that I forgive them." Toadpaw murmered as his eyelids closed.


End file.
